


Sisterhood of the Traveling Drop your Pants

by LordCrusade



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Character(s), Cunnilingus, Dildos, Draenei, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fantasy, Fellatio, Female Characters, Female Protagonist, Friends to Lovers, Moonguard, Multi, Night Elves, Oral Sex, Strangers to Lovers, Threesome - F/F/F, Tongues, alternate universe sort of, male characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCrusade/pseuds/LordCrusade
Summary: Set in World of Warcraft this story chronicles the adventures of Adrazia, a young female night elf who leaves her homeland of Darnassus to pursue new sexual adventures in other parts of the world, namely Stormwind. Along the way she picks up some traveling companions, who are also looking to try some new experiences away from home, eventually leading to the formation of the Sisterhood of the Traveling Drop Your Pants. This idea for a story started after some friends and I screwed around on Moonguard one night - an erotic role paying server - and I decided to write down some of our adventures, they liked the first chapter a lot and recommended I post it online - so here we are - it's filled with hot sex scenes and a lot of Warcraft jokes, so if you like either you should like this, enjoy!





	1. Nights in the Wood

**Author's Note:**

> ".....And so it Begins!"

                Azeroth, a world of wonders and beauty, full of many a lively race ranging from the stalwart dwarves, to the brutish orcs, a world that is unfortunately threatened by some invading or world ending force every first Tuesday of the month, sometimes the second as well......

                As a result, the denizens of this glorious world have gained a reverie of life that not many could match up to, and as such most live each day like it might be their last. Even the Nightelves, who never age, take most opportunities to slip away for various "activities" with the numerous other races of the world, often with more than one at a time.

                It's at one of these nightly fun times that our story begins - a legend if you will - of a young Nightelf rogue, who decided she wanted to see different types of wood than the ones she found at home, and I'm not just talking about trees here.

                This tale begins with a nightelf named Adrazia...... and her creation of the "The Sisterhood of the Traveling Drop your Pants."

                The Nightelves having a natural affinity and control over nature coupled with an extremely long-life span led to some rather "interesting" evening and afternoon activities to say the least. Known as the perverts of Azeroth, it wasn't uncommon for young men and women of other races to seek out Darnassus if they were looking for something to spice up the home life.

                Many a bachelor/bachelorette party was had, many a marriage was cancelled after spending a night with the dark-skinned beauties and beasts of the Darnassian forests, Damn!

                It's at one of these such evening parti - orgies, enough beating around the bush here guys - that we see our "heroine" in action.

                (Whoroine is more like it).

                Adrazia, or Adra for short, was a stealthy rogue mercenary who specialised in discreet take downs of her targets, she was also great at stealing from people.

                She spent most of her youth practicing melding into the shadows, while entertaining overworked guests at the local inn each night for coin. Her ability to pickpocket was something she picked up after a few too many "guests" failed to tip her in the evening.

                Over the years her youth gave way to a more mature strength, she liked being in control, of having her guests beg her for their nightly pleasure and still paying afterwards, breaking in new girls and young men became a side passion of hers, with her becoming a welcome addition to any couple who needed a third in bed.

                However, this story is not about her tales in Darnassus (of which there are many), but of when she left the ancient woody city of her people, for the strong bricks of Stormwind and hard steel of Ironforge.

                Years of playing in Darnassus had been fun, many a night spent in warm sheets, or under the stars in forests - not that her or any of her playmates ever calmed down enough to notice where they were - but even Adrazia grew bored in the end.

                Over the years less and less traveled to the night elf city, a combination of it being WAY off the beaten path and because more and more Nightelves now dotted the world, meaning finding these "exotic" beauties simple meant a walk to the local brothel or bar, not a long sea voyage or an expensive portal bought from a traveling mage! "One hundred gold for city ports" *shudders* oh the nightmares of the past.

                Adrazia took notice of this as fewer new playmates showed up each season, only the old loyal customers kept coming year after year, finally enough was enough.

                Having saved a decent sum of gold from her nightly exploits and many sexcapades over the years, Adrazia booked passage on the next boat off island, well she did wait ONE day before leaving her home, had to go out with a bang so to speak. Many a druid was left asleep, swearing they were in the emerald wet dream the whole night, paladins were left with no protection to spare, priests were drained dry of their "mana" and mages had long since run out of portal stones for those "thinking with portals" moments.

                Truly, Adrazia earned the title of dominant slut that night, too bad she couldn't equip it…...

                It was in the late afternoon the next day that Adrazia left her home and den of depravity, sailing aboard one of the many transit/trade ships between Darnassus and Stormwind city, the salty sea wind rushed by her face as the sails pulled the boat out of harbor and into the great sea. As great tree of her people faded into the distance, Adrazia let her mind wander about the tales of Stormwind and it’s many taverns, stories of lecherous nights, of stalwart men, and oh so ready to no longer be innocent women. Fortunately for our “heroine” she was broken from her trance by a rather wild and tough looking sailor brushing up against her while moving some cargo about the ship. “Well,” Adrazia whispered, “they warned me it would be a long, rough ride to stormwind by sea, better make sure sailing lives up to it’s reputation.”

                That night, despite the calm oceans and lack of rough winds, sounds of creaking boards and sirens calls filled the night, some sailors worried about wicked witches of the ocean, but we know better don’t we folks?

                And so the stage is set, but not all the actors are present yet, what shall come in the following days, when the boat must stop in Azuremyst bay……


	2. Going Deep in the the Great Sea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrazia is finally beginning her journey, but who shall she meet along the way?

               Adrazia awoke early the next morning, her companion still soundly asleep, obviously not used to a night with an Elf. Collecting her things and sneaking back to her cabin, she got on a clean set of robes, and headed down for some breakfast…… and something to wash her mouth out.

               The next few days went by as per expected of our heroine, she wrote, relaxed, and walked the deck during the day, while fucking, sucking, and licking every crew member each night, many times with more than one. The captain in particular - a middle-aged woman who was built like the proverbial brick house - spent many an evening sharing her collection of toys with Adrazia, though her constant sailing puns during sex got old quick. Adrazia could only take “I’m going to bury my treasure in your ass,” or “Thar she blows,” so many times before she used a rather long toy to shut the captain up, choking moans making for much better narration to their nights together.

               By the end of the first week, the crew was convinced they had taken a succubus on board, not a night elf, a sentiment that surprised Adrazia considering how often this ship made port in Darnassus, you would think they would know better by now; however, this was nothing compared to what would become of Heroine at the end of week two, when the ship finally arrived in Azuremyst Bay.

               Hearing from the crew that the ship was stopping to resupply at the Draenei home peaked Adrazia’s interest for various reasons, mostly because of what she heard the Draenei could do with their face tentacles. But while she would have loved to stop and stay, maybe feel the bigger sights *oomph* she knew her booking was for a one-way passage to Stormwind, if she left the ship she would have to pay for another sailing at a later date, rather than wait for the…... *sigh* “Sailors Delight” to return. So, while the crew loaded crates of various food and drinks aboard their vessel Adrazia sat on the top deck, looking out over the beautiful home city/ship of the Draenei, before heading back to her cabin for a mid day nap.

               Hours later she found herself heading to the mess hall for dinner, before she went looking for someone to give her a midnight snack. She entered the room expecting humans and waiting food, what she found were two gorgeous Draenei beauties drinking together in the middle of the mess hall, with a couple of the other crew members leering at them from their own booths nearby. Surprised by their appearance since she was not aware the ship was taking new passengers, Adrazia chose to investigate this properly.

               Walking up to the pair and taking a seat opposite them, Adrazia introduced herself to the two alien beauties, both smiling in return with maroon tinted blushes on their cheeks (no doubt from the cheap Stormwind brew they were drinking), they introduced themselves as Lusciious and Peaches.

               “So, what are two lovely ladies like yourselves doing on a ship like this?” Adrazia asked, a classic opener if ever there was one.

               “My friend and I decided to spend some time in Stormwind, with everything going on in the world home was getting just a little too stiff for our liking,” Lusciious giggled, while downing more of her drink.

               “Yeah, everyone on the island just couldn’t keep up with us, I mean you would think with the war happening everyone would be wanting some “stress release,” Peaches said shrugging, “but I guess not.”

               “Grade A-cuties, who are horny to boot” Adrazia thought to herself, “man if this trip keeps going the way it is I might have to give the captain a bigger tip then I already have.” Her former smirk growing to Cheshire levels of smug. She was so caught up in her own little world she almost missed Lusciious asking her a question. “Pardon?”

               “Oh, I was just asking what your doing here, I haven’t seen many night elves before,” she asked before lowering her gaze, “such lovely breast-s-s-, I mean DRESS!” Lusciious managed to stutter out before becoming very interested in her empty mug, her companion chuckling the whole time.

                “I’m on my way to Stormwind as well funnily enough, small world huh?” Meanwhile inside her head Adrazia was losing it: “My god, cute, shy, and definitely interested! Oh, you will be fun, now how about your friend.” Shifting her gaze to Peaches, she gave her the once over comparing the two. Both had light grey skin tones and similar builds, tall, curvy, with an overall soft almost inviting look to their body, no doubt they would be fun to grab and hold onto; however, while Lusciious had long silky white hair that partially covered her left eye, dark tinted plump lips, and horns that pointed behind her, Peaches had brown hair in cute pigtails, and her horns were what I guess you could call “Curly,” with smaller but fuller looking lips, “Definitely fun to kiss,” Adrazia thought.

                “Something caught your interest?” Peaches asked.

                “Ha, maybe,” Adrazia replied, “just wondering what you two do for a living considering your attire,” she responded gesturing to their clothes. Both wore long dresses, that looked to be made of silk, Peaches in a rose colored one with gold highlights that parted at the sides and hugged her curves like a second skin, while Lusciious had on a rich forest green number, with light blue trim that was open at the back but flowed over her skin rather than hugged.

                 Lusciious perked up at that, “Well since the Pandaren showed up I’ve been fascinated with their fighting style,” a far long look crossed her face as she continued, “so I began training with a woman named Ji Shong two years ago, and I’m now an Adept Windwalker,” her smile was positively blinding, and her eye’s almost Sparkled. “Most of my gear is stored in our cabin, I don’t have much use for it now, traveling as we are.”

                “As for me,” Peaches chimed in, “I’m a priest, been one for years, but with us going on this adventure I decided to take the opportunity to wear something other than my usual armored grey robes,” downing her remaining drink before finishing, “also that staff is bulky to carry around, what about you?”

                “Me?” Adrazia replied.

                “Yeah, what do you do?”

                “People mostly,” Adrazia said smirking, “though professionally I’m a rogue mercenary.”

                “A mercenary, as in someone who gets hired to kill, steal, and extort?” Peaches replied incredulously.

                Adrazia just laughed, “No I may take the odd thievery job, but I restrict myself to more tasteful ‘ventures.” She waved over the barmaid before continuing, “most of the time I was hired to guard shipments from the shadows, or hunt down crooks who the law couldn’t be bothered to track down.” The Barmaid, an elderly gray-haired woman, arrived at the table, Adrazia ordered each another round of ale, and a bottle of Darnassian wine for later. “So, while I am a rogue I am one with honor, as cliché as that sounds, so don’t worry I won’t be stealing those pretty dresses of yours, well that is….” her mouth pulling up into a smirk, “unless you want to me to take them off you.”

                Lusciious proceeded to blush bright maroon at the implications and bowed her head, though a small smile was evident on her face, Peaches smirked right back. “Really now, wouldn’t taking advantage of us go against your own morals, hmmm?”

                “She likes to play, good,” Adrazia thought. “I said I limit myself to tasteful adventures, and I think,” she replied before leaning back slightly, “you would both be very tasty indeed.” She accented her point by licking her lips, and made full use of the predatory look night elves are know for.

                Peaches joined her friend in blushing bright maroon, while said friend let out an unintelligible squeak and began squeezing her legs together, her empty mug more interesting now than ever. Adrazia meanwhile just reveled in her little victory, obviously neither lady had expected her to double down on the real talk, thankfully for them the barmaid chose that moment to bring their drinks. Handing her some silver Adrazia thanked her for the drinks before going back to chatting with her new companions.

                The three of them spent the next hour chatting, while they finished off their mugs of ale before moving on the wine, by that point all three were a little tipsy, and Adrazia was more than ready for some evening fun. “So where are two staying on the ship?” Adrazia asked, gesturing her hand around the room.

                “Well……” Lusciious replied looking a little sheepish, “you see we didn’t pre-book a spot on the ship, so we had to take whatever they had left, which unfortunately meant a repurposed store room with some old hammocks for beds.”

                “Wait, seriously?”

                “Yeah, like she said it was a spur of the moment thing,” Peaches chimed in while holding her forehead, “we were so excited to head out we didn’t think to maybe wait for the next boat with openings, heh.” Sighing, she leaned forward, lying her head on the table in her hands.

                “It’s so uncomfortable,” they both grumbled together. However, while the two of them sat there contempling their poor judgement, Adrazia began plotting as the corner of her lip pulled up into a smirk for what felt like the tenth time that night.

                “Well why don’t you two bunk with me then?” she asked.

                Both ladies’ heads whipped over to her, each giving her a look of disbelief. Peaches was the first to speak, “Your serious? We can’t ask you to do that, we just met and it wouldn’t be fair!”

                “Oh, it’s fine, I payed for the nicest cabin available: king sized bed, more space for my things than I could ever need, and even a small shower powered by a Kirin’Tor water crystal.” It was expensive but worth it, knowing it would be a long journey Adrazia had payed for the best the ship had to offer, though it was the king-sized bed that caught her attention when looking for available rooms, no other explanation needed for that. “So, don’t worry about it,” she continued, “you can spend a night in comfort with me.” The innocent smile on her face as she spoke did NOT match the thoughts running through her head.

                The two Draenei cuties sat there for a moment considering their options, before Peaches responded, “we would love to!” Lusciious looked at her friend before turning to Adrazia and smiling while nodding her head in agreement.

                “Excellent, now let’s go get your stuff,” Adrazia excitedly replied.

                All three ladies headed out of the mess hall, Adrazia having remembered to grab the half empty bottle of wine on their way out, no sense in wasting it. It didn’t take long for the group to get the two grey beauties things from their “cabin,” and move them to Adrazia’s chambers near the rear of the ship. The two ladies’ mouths hanging open in awe at the sight of the room, while their host simply sat back and grinned at the cuteness.

                It took about fifteen minutes for the girls to get their stuff unpacked and settled in, Peaches lounging on the chair by the desk while Lusciious looked around the room for anything they might have missed. “So it begins,” Adrazia thought before standing up from her spot on the bed and sauntering over to where Lusciious was standing.

                “Hey, thanks again for letting us stay here for the night,” Lusciious began, “it’s so much nicer tha-“ she didn’t get to finish her thanks before our Night Elf friend spun her around, pulled her in close, and slammed her lips on hers. Lusciious let out a delightful little squeak before closing her eyes and melting into the kiss, if Adrazia had caught her off guard it didn’t take her long to catch on. Peaches meanwhile sat there with a look that somehow mixed both impressed and a hint of jealousy, guess she wanted to go first.

                Anyone watching could tell that Adrazia was clearly dominating the kiss, her tongue was battling for control while her arm encircled Lusciious’s shoulders pulling her closer, her left hand gripping the Draenei beauties toned plump ass, drawing out more quiet moans. While all this was going on Peaches had slipped a hand between her legs and had begun sliding her fingers up and down her cloth covered folds, the dress there looking damper with every passing moment.

                Pulling away from the kiss Adrazia lightly bit down on her “victims” lip before she started kissing and nibbling her way down the hallow of Lusciious’s throat, eventually reaching the lower part of her neck, all the while leaving plenty of love marks. Behind them Peaches had managed to slide her hand through the side opening of her dress to give her better access, and by the looks of things was not being gentle with herself if her vigorous thrusting was anything to go by. She watched as this beauty of the forest began sliding her hands under Lusciious’s dress straps, before pulling them off her shoulders and watching the whole thing fall off her in one smooth motion, the only thing left on her being a matching pair of green panties and bra.

                “You really are quite the sight my white-haired beauty,” Adrazia commented before raising her mouth to her ear, “and while I can tell you enjoyed that, I think your going to enjoy this a lot more.” Before she could even react Lusciious had been pushed backwards onto the bed, landing with an oomph. Reorienting herself she looked up at her would be assailant and audibly gulped. Adrazia had a feral look in her eyes, accented by the deep red eye markings she bore, both pupils blown wide with lust while her mouth had pulled up into a sadistic smirk that showed off her white canines in the low lighting perfectly, like a beast that was about to devour its prey. Grabbing a hold of her own dress straps she pulled them off her shoulders, and much like her partners dress it slide off her like water, pooling at her feet before being kicked away. Lusciious barely had time to admire Adrazia in her full naked glory – because what “respectable” Night Elf wears underwear – before she was pinned to the bed, both arms held down as Adrazia resumed her assault on her neck.

                During all this Peaches had stopped thrusting her fingers insider her now soaked folds, too caught up in the act before her. Perhaps it was the Night Elf beauty, her friend being involved, or the simple savagery with which this whole scene was playing out but by the ancestors if her whole body wasn’t engulfed with a burning desire. Thankfully she didn’t stay enraptured for too much longer, upon seeing Adrazia unclip her friend’s bra and tossing it aside to give her better access to her breasts Peaches was tired of being a simple bystander. While Adrazia began sucking and nibbling on Lusciious’s maroon colored nipples Peaches downed a large swig of the remaining wine, before hastily undoing the ties on each side of her dress, practically tearing it off and throwing the dress in the corner, now standing there in a simple red thong and no bra.

                Adrazia was certainly enjoying herself, she had a moaning blushing mess of an alien beauty beneath her, said moaning caused by her sucking and playing with two lovely grey breasts. Her left hand was tweaking Lusciious’s left nipple while her right was feeling up the cloth covered pussy just beneath her. “Hmm, going to have to get that out of the way soon,” she thought before something behind her caught her attention. Peaches had walked up to the foot of the bed where she was kneeling and had begun feeling up Adrazia’s toned legs, her kneeling position above Lusciious giving Peaches easy access to her thighs and moist slit. Forgoing her groping of the white-haired beauties breast she raised her left hand behind her, “if you want to see it so bad, why don’t you….” she began before grabbing Peaches head, “take a closer look!” Adrazia loved the look of realization on Peaches face before her face and mouth were shoved right up against the Elf’s needy pussy.

                Letting out a groan Adrazia held the squirming Draenei there as she tried and failed to pull away, the panicked “mmmf’s” only helping to tease her needy pussy. Peaches quickly realised it was a lost cause and surrendered to her fate, sticking her tongue as deep inside Adrazia’s wet pussy as it could go, she did her best to drag as many pleasure fueled groans from the Elf as possible, her mouth sucking on the outer lips as her noise brushed up against the sensitive bud above them. She was so lost in her ministrations, and high on Adrazia’s lovely scent that she failed to notice said lady pulling her hand away and going back to playing with her other “prey.”

                “As fun as this has been so far, I *mmmf* need more, so with that being - ah fuck – said,” Adrazia began as she leaned into Lusciious’s ear, “get on your knees, **now!** ” the last part practically growled at her. With a mixture of shock, fear, but mostly lust the white-haired beauty did as she was told and flipped over, as she did this Adrazia pulled away from Peaches eager tongue, the latter groaning in frustration, before perking up as Adrazia ordered her to get on the bed in front of Lusciious, panties off!

                With both ladies in place - Peaches now sitting legs split in front of Lusciious - Adrazia sat behind the latter’s damp panties, her smirk from earlier still ever present, as a devious chuckle rumbled in her chest. In one swift motion her hands shot forward grabbing the lovely butt cheeks before her; meanwhile, her feet curled under Lusciious’s kneeling form and came to rest on her back. Before either of the two other ladies could react Adrazia had used her legs to shove the one’s head down into Peaches pussy, her feet keeping her there. With Lusciious’s mount pressed against her friend’s wet folds, Adrazia began attacking her victim’s green panties with her teeth, making a small hole in the fabric with which she could begin devouring her tight cunt. While she did this she managed looked up at Peaches and catch her eye, the former gesturing with her eyes to her friend’s head between her legs. Thankfully she took the hint, putting both hands on Lusciious’s head as Adrazia moved her feet off to either side.

                “Well since our new partner has been so kind to put you down there, why don’t you help a friend out, yeah?” Peaches asked, as she entwined her fingers in white hair, getting a better grip as she grinded herself on Lusciious’s mouth. A few whimpers were all she got in response before Lusciious got to work bringing her to orgasm, thankfully she didn’t seem to mind the treatment, probably since Adrazia was sucking, licking, and otherwise eating her out like she was rarest and most delicious food she had ever tasted. Funnily enough she was partially correct, space goat was a rare delicacy back in Darnassus, and Adrazia was keen to make this meal a memorable one.

                The next fifteen minutes passed by in blur for our small party, as usual the rogue was pulling aggro, the monk doing her best to keep up, and the priest was sitting back and doing nothing since there was no tank to heal.

                It wasn’t long however before Adrazia’s skilled tongue and earlier teasing had Lusciious on the edge, but she was not quite pushing her over, pulling back just enough each time to deny her that sweet release. She was watching Peaches face, looking for the signs that her friend was getting her to that point as well, and thankfully for both Draenei the deep blush and shallowing breathing of the brown-haired beauty looked promising. So, when it looked like she couldn’t take much more, Adrazia shoved her abnormally long and flexible tongue – the result of goblin potions, and a helpful druid – against a certain small bundle of nerves inside Lusciious’s pussy, and then it started. Her eye’s shot open as the tongue fueled orgasm racked through her body, a rather loud cry was drawn out of her, muffled by Peaches now completely drenched snatch.

               The vibrations were enough to cause our friendly Priest to cry out as her own much needed release shot through her body, the whole room glowing with holy light. Both ladies closed their eye’s as Peaches rode out her orgasm, ending with a measly “by the light,” before collapsing on the bed.

               “Priests and paladins are always fun, but you really need shades for when you do this kind of stuff with wielders of the light,” Adrazia commented while chuckling to herself. Lusciious simply mumbled something in response, still enjoying the aftershocks that were running through her body.

                While the pale skinned beauty simply lied there, Adrazia managed to extract herself from her previous position and stand up in front of the bed, simply admiring her work; however, there was one small problem. Lightly smacking the Draenei on her butt to get her attention, Adrazia was rewarded with Lusciious turning her head so she could see what the Elf wanted. “I’m glad to see you enjoyed your self, but while you two had lots of fun there is something wrong with this picture, can you guess what?” A small mumbled “no” was all the answer she got. “Well you see, you two are sitting there in orgasmic bliss,” she began before walking to the right side of the bed and leaning into Lusciious’s face, “I am not.”

                Adrazia knew she had gotten her point across when she saw two blue eye’s blow wide in realisation. “Now then, I imagine your mouth is tired after ravaging your friend’s pussy over there, and she herself looks too out of it to finish me off, so how exactly should we do this, hmm?” As she talked her eyes wandered over Lusciious’s body, sizing up her options. “Perhaps we could use your hands?” She asked, emphasizing her point by sliding her fingers over her own dark purple pussy. “No, it wouldn’t be enough.” She stalked back and forth a little more, a smile tugging at her lips, “maybe I could simply grind myself against your thigh or pussy instead.” Putting her other hand on Lusciious’s sensitive lips accented that point as well, earning herself a wanton groan. Suddenly a thought pooped into Adrazia’s head as her smirk turned into a gleeful smile, “NO WAIT, I have just the thing!”

                Walking away from the bed, Adrazia went digging through her packs, looking for a certain item she brought with her from home, and with a triumphant “HA!” she found it. One of her favorite toys, it was a rather thick 14” double ended vibrating “cock” that she had purchased from a group of goblins. The traveling merchants had come to Darnassus to peddle their wares, and boy had she put it to good use over the years, in fact she had upgraded the toy two years back by having a mage friend put an enchantment of warmth on it, ensuring that when used it would radiate heat without being uncomfortable.

                Adrazia quickly showed it to Lusciious, the look of fearful arousal on her face only making her wetter, before she reclaimed her former spot on the bed. Sitting up she poured the second item from her pack, a bottle of lube, on the toy before turning on the vibrator and finally sliding half of it inside herself with a shuddering moan. Once she was sure that it was secure inside her pussy, and it wasn’t going to pop out mid act, Adrazia begun rubbing it between Lusciious’s toned bubble butt, being sure to use slow deliberate thrusts while holding her tail out of the way.

                Looking down at her Draenei friend she could only smirk at the look on her face, trepidation was there but also a desire to want more. “Now don’t you worry,” our Whoroine began, “I know after that tongue fucking I gave you your still sensitive down there, but that’s the beauty of lube.” Pulling herself back she lined up the toy with it’s target, “it opens up even the tightest of places.”

                Lusciious quietly panicked, knowing she had only played back there a few times, and with her small finger being the most she ever took, so she tried to stop the dark-skinned elf. “Wai-“ was all she managed to get out before Adrazia was able to push past her tight pucker and bury 3 inches insider her “luscious” ass.

                Letting out a cry of both pain and discomfort she managed to bite down on the blanket to help get through this. Adrazia meanwhile was too busy enjoying herself to notice the Draenei’s situation, instead focusing on getting the whole 7 inches of “dick” inside Lusciious’s ass, slowly pulling herself out, before using her bodies weight to sink back inside. Below her muffled cries and moans could be heard as more and more of her poor hole was stretched out. For the next five minutes Adrazia worked on stretching out her newest playmate, with the help of slow deep thrusts it wasn’t long before that, combined with the vibrations and added warmth, had her bottoming out and thrusting faster.

                Eventually pulling out till only the tip remained, Adrazia looked down at the little lady beneath her, “Well now that your prepared as your going to get, it’s time for your real training to begin, my little grey skinned slut,” she growled out. Squirting the remainder of the lube on her ass and “cock,” she grabbed onto Lusciious’s generous toned flesh, and began thrusting hard inside her. Beneath her Lusciious was being reduced to a moaning cross-eyed mess, tears stung at her eyes from the burning pressure coming from her ass being dominated, and muffled groans could be heard through the sheets she was biting down on. Yet through all of this, despite the pressure and the pain, the shy monk hated to admit, but she loved it!

                Adrazia was blurring the lines between pleasure and pain for Lusciious, the heat and vibrations of each thrust were causing the most amazing shocks to rock through her body, even while her ass stung from the oversized intruder.

                For the next half hour, the two ladies got lost in the pleasure fueled haze, Adrazia doing everything from long deep thrusts, to short fast pounding that either had Lusciious screaming into the bed, or panting like a Worgen in heat. At one point, she had to tried to reach back and play with her clit in hope of getting herself closer to that much desired release, but Adrazia had simply smacked her hand away, “I’m going to be the one pushing you over the edge, you just sit there and take it you shy little slut!”

                After a while Adrazia decided to switch things up, pulling herself out with an audible pop she rolled Lusciious over on her side and took her place on the bed. Now lying down, she leaned over and shifted Lusciious again so she was now lying on top of her, said Draenei having just enough energy to prop herself up. Taking aim once again, Adrazia lined herself up with Lusciious’s now loss pucker and slid herself inside, the fact that she could now see the look on Lusciious’s face as she took her ass giving her no end of joy. Thrusting her hips upward Adrazia built a nice rhyme once again, rolling her hips so that she could get her “cock” as deep inside Lusciious’s sweet spots as she could, the latter’s eyes squeezed shut as she concentrated on everything this gorgeous elf was doing to her.

                “Hey Cutey,” Adrazia began, getting Lusciious attention, “while I enjoy taking you for a ride the whole point of this position is that you ride me, so help a girl out, all right?” Lusciious simply stared in response. Thrusting particularly hard, Adrazia tried again: “What did I say?!”

                “Yes-s-s, AH, YES Mistress!”

                “Oooh, you learn quick, I didn’t even have to tell you to call me that!” Adrazia practically purred she was so happy. Repositioning her hands to give herself better grip she dug her fingers into soft flesh and resumed her rhythmic thrusts; however, this time she was met with matching thrusts from Lusciious pushing downward to meet her upward motions. After a few minutes, the two were in sync, up down, in out, over and over they went at each other, Lusciious's tail swinging happily with the movements.

                 It was only about ten minutes later that both ladies were reaching their peaks, Adrazia grunting like a wild animal rutting with it’s mate, and Lusciious spilling an endless string of cuss words. Knowing she wasn’t going to last much longer Adrazia decided to push them both over the edge. Quickly removing her right hand from it’s place on her hip, she began furiously rubbing and tweaking Lusciious sensitive bud which was all the extra stimulation she needed.

                 Her eyes blew wide as she let out a loud “FUCK!” followed by a series of guttural panting moans, her hips spasming on Adrazia’s “cock,” as her pussy leaked all over her thigh. The sight of all of this and extra stimulation of Lusciious’s sporadic thrusts was enough for our Whoroine to reach her peak as well.

                 In an attempt to drag out the moment Adrazia began thrusting as hard as she could with what strength she had left, intent on making both their much needed releases as long and memorable as possible.

                 “F-f-f-f-ffuc-k meee, please! GOD *mmmf* dam-m-n IT PLEA-se dOn’t *nnng* FU-u-ck-inggggg st-OP!” Was all Lusciious could get out as she rode out each thrust, and did her best keep herself from collapsing, a losing battle for sure.

                 Eventually the adrenaline fueled orgasmic high ran out, Adrazia’s jackhammering thrusts slowing to a stop as Lusciious collapsed on top of her. Both ladies sat there on the bed in exhaustion, covered in sweat, crotches soaked in each others’ juices, and overall just enjoying the afterglow of their sexual quest, (you could almost see the golden “?” above Adrazia’s head).

                 After what felt like an hour our Whoroine finally spoke, “Well it looks like you had fun my little grey-skinned beauty, and your friend is still passed out over there from earlier.”

                 Not even bothering to lift her head to respond, Lusciious simply enjoyed resting on Adrazia’s soft chest, nuzzling against her breasts, “I can’t speak for Peaches, but you’ve certainly showed me a thing or two,” her voice slightly muffled by Night Elf flesh, “holy shit.”

                 Raising her head to look up, Adrazia chuckled before responding, “Actually Speaking of Peaches, do you think she’s going to wake up anytime soon? I know we did a number on her but you stayed awake just fine.”

                 “Mmmm, she can’t hold her liquor very well and she gets sleep the more she drinks, so probably not.”

                 “Too bad, she missed a great show.” Adrazia said grinning like the devil; however, the only response she got was a mumbled “Mmm hmmm,” followed shortly by deep breathing. “Well I can certainly think of worse places to fall asleep,” Adrazia thought.

                 Carefully rolling Lusciious over so she was hugging her side Adrazia pulled a pillow from above her and propped it under her own head, she took one last look at her new Draenei friends to make sure both looked comfortable before closing her eye’s and letting the world slip away. It had been an interesting boat trip so far, and these two would certainly make for good traveling companions, but that was something to consider tomorrow, preferably after waking the two up so she could have “breakfast.” She also had to remember to test out those face tentacles rumors at some point……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 should be up soon, probably by monday next week at the latest, depends on univeristy.


End file.
